1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission for an automobile and, more particularly, to a structure of a reverse brake of an automobile transmission having a reverse gear.
2. Description of Related Art
Transmissions typically have reverse brake devices, which are constructed by a brake gear mechanism and a synchronising device. The reverse brake device includes a primary brake gear mounted for rotation on a primary or input transmission shaft, and a secondary brake gear, which remains in mesh with the primary brake gear, mounted for rotation on a secondary or output transmission shaft. On the other hand, the synchronizing device, mounted on the primary or input transmission shaft, includes a clutch hub, a clutch hub sleeve, and a synchronizing ring and creates a synchronism between the primary or input and secondary or output transmission shaft through the reverse gear device. Such a reverse brake device is known from, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. 61-96312, subsequently published as Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63-3546.
In the reverse brake device described in the above publication, speed reduction of the primary or input transmission shaft or stoppage of the primary or input transmission shaft is achieved by bringing the synchronizing ring into engagement with the clutch hub sleeve and depressing it against a synchronizing element of the primary brake gear. This reverse brake structure causes difficulty separating a chamfer of the synchronizing ring from the clutch hub sleeve.